


Hello Nurse

by Runnngfunny



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Other, X uses they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny
Summary: Zero's finished his mid-terms, his fraternity is having a halloween party, Vava sucks ass at beer pong, and X is waiting upstairs in a very nice costume.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Kudos: 13





	Hello Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I've definitely been sitting on this fic. since last year when I didn't finish it by the end of october and was thought up while walking past the greek row of one of the local university's during midterms and halloween.

Zero walks up the path to the frat house he calls home with a low whistle. The group really outdid themselves with the mix of amazing and absolute crap they threw into the production of this year's party. The music could be heard half a block away, the screaming of girls greeting each other even further. Small groups have situated themselves about the yard and front porch. A few yell at him and he just waves back with a smile. He enters into the wall of music and people and is immediately handed a cup of either spiked juice or actual alcohol, it's hard to tell when they both end up being the same brown color. God his father would be disappointed if he knew Zero was wasting the tuition money on passing grades and parties. 

"Shit costume Zero."

"Oh fuck off I just finished the last of my midterms and got here, give me a break." 

His housemate just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah just like the rest of us boo hoo. Listen, get upstairs, change, and then get your ass back down here to help out. I don't wanna keep babysitting the fucking grub tub from the high kids. Vile bailed half an hour ago for beer pong and is getting thoroughly dunked on by some chicks from the engineering department. I, and I mean it, can not miss this."

Zero sighed nodding and pushed his way to the stairs up to the third floor attic rooms. He enjoyed the way everything sounded muted as he pulled out his room key to unlock the door. When he looked up his favorite person was waiting for him just outside his door.

"Well he-llo nurse."

X blushes and tugs the incredibly short hem of the soft blue nurses costume dress down a bit. 

"I can't believe you talked me into this."

"I can't believe how good you look."

Zero walks up and kisses his partner, loving the soft moan X makes as he pushes X up against his door and crowds their space. 

"Nnn-, Not in the hall. Please, I'd like to wake up tomorrow with some dignity and having you dry hump me where everyone can see isn't going to help."

X takes Zero's drink from him, takes a sip and makes a face.

"Wow, I still hate the taste of beer."

Zero just barks out a laugh, finally getting his door open, tossing his bag down by his desk. X follows him in, closing and relocking the door behind them. Almost immediately Zero has his hands on X's waist, rubbing them slowly up and down X's sides.

"Zero- !" X squeaks, almost dropping the cup.

"Please please pleaseplease-" Zero whines, pushing his nose to X's neck and taking a quick bite at the skin before kissing it. "I finished my exams, I followed all of the study plans, and I only got to see you during classes. You said we could finally have some fun when we were both finished."

Zero begs but doesn't really wait for X's response, tugging the velcro of the high collar apart to kiss lower on X's neck.  
"Mmh." X sets the cup away and braces themselves against a wall grinding their ass against Zero, the dress riding up to just below their ass showing off smooth bare thighs. X sighs, enjoying the feeling of Zero's cock hardening through the pants. Zero groans pushing back against X. 

"Aah, fuck you look so good."

"But you still think I look better out of it." X teases turning to face Zero who just shrugs with a dopey smile.

"Zee, you know you'd better let me take a look at that." X paws at Zeros erection through the pants. "Looks a little uncomfortable." Zero gasps at the touch dropping his head to X's shoulder.

"Do it fast. I need to get back downstairs."

"Well that won't be too hard if I use my mouth." X teases, tugging on a belt loop.

Zero scrambles to undo his belt and get his pants open but doesn't get too far past that before X pushes him to sit on the edge of the bed while they kneel down in front of him. 

"God I love it when you're eager for me Zee."

"Fuck, please X. I want your mouth on my cock so fucking bad right now."

"Rather blunt when you're horny aren't you?"

Between Zeros chanting of pleasepleaseplease X tugged Zeros pants and briefs down far enough to free his cock and lean forward to kiss the tip and swivel the flat of their tongue around it. Zero gasped and then groaned as X mouthed soft wet kisses down the shaft, licking one long stripe back up before slowly taking Zero into their mouth. Fingers tangle in soft brown locks and tug lightly as X slowly bobs their head up and down, using one free hand to pump what they haven't taken.  
Above X, Zero is moaning shamelessly, hips rocking forward minutely into their mouth. Every now and then he twitches as X makes a noise or swallows around him. After a few minutes of that they pull off taking deep breaths while Zero combs his shaking fingers through X's hair who is continuing to pump his shaft all the while.

"Fuck you look so good down there X. Ah ahh-. God damn, you treat me so good, so fucking good. H- haahh- f-fuck. You're amazing and beautiful. Ngh-. I love it when you take me." 

X smiles up at him, biting and kissing the soft skin of Zero's hip, leaving a soft pink mark. 

"And you're cute when you're babbling. You've done really good this week you know. I think you deserve something special." X smiles up at Zero with a knowing look.

"R-really? Can I?" X nods and Zero stands up, gently running his hands through X's hair a few times before tangling his fingers tighter as X has a deep breath and takes Zero's dick almost to its base. Zero goans and thrusts his hips forward into X's mouth and down into his throat. X chokes and silently counts down from ten while Zero's hips quickly move back and forth. He's babbling again, going on about X's eyes and his mouth. It's mostly how good and hot his throat feels. X just moans in response. At a more forceful thrust X gags and with the sudden spasm Zero cums with a moan. He has the mind to pull away but most of his load ends up on X's tongue and face, it's hot as fuck but X doesn't really enjoy swallowing it.  
"Oh fuck, sorry babe." He reaches for a box of tissues on his bedside dresser and hands them to X who's coughing a bit and takes the offered box to clean off their face.

"You didn't even last the whole ten seconds Zee."

Zero blushes and mumbles something about not being able to hold back at such a cute face but it's hard to catch as he walks to his closet, pulling off his shirt to clean himself off before tossing it into a hamper. He pulls out his matching costume, a bright red to Xs soft blue. He sets it on the bed next to X before going back to find the shoes and stockings as X steals his water bottle from his backpack. 

"Amazing blowjobs aside, we're going to look so fucking hot together."

X's face gets real pink as they choke on the water, lightly slapping at Zero's bare thigh as he comes back. Zero just laughs and swoops in for a quick kiss. 

"Mm-hm, Axl found one too. So at least we'll look more like a group." 

There's a ding from a phone notification and Zero has his hands busy trying to pull the dress on so X pulls his phone out for him to check the notification. X snorts, it's cute.

"Axl says to hurry or we'll miss Pallet defending the honor of the engineering department from, and I quote "poor wittle vwile".

"Guess I'm skipping grub tub duty."

Zero pulls up the stockings, clips them to a garter (that X picked out specifically for him which Zero also finds incredibly hot) and slips on his shoes, turning to X for the final approval.

"Very nice. Looks good on you."

"But you still think I look better out of it, right?" Zero quotes X's earlier statement to which he receives a good laugh. 

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on," X pulls Zero back to the hall "let's go have fun downstairs." 

Zero relocked the door behind them and they descended the stairs back into the noise with hands held tightly.


End file.
